dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Armazon (Creeperman129)
Note: Whenever there are ...'s, this means that the section is still a work in progress and will be finished eventually Armazon is the main villain of the Armazon and Armazon Soul Arcs in DBMS, as well as one of the strongest characters in the series. 'Overview' 'Appearance ' ... 'Personality' As an all powerful being, Armazon is very nonchalant about almost everything and instead sends his minions to do his dirty work for him. Due to this fact, Armazon takes things very slowly, preferring to watch people suffer rather than get it over with, also making him a very lazy person. However, he despises his brothers and sisters, who tried to destroy him while he was still a fruit. Whenever he finds one, does everything in his power to destroy them if his minions can't do the job. The only exception he made was with Demigra, as he was also a Makaioshin and also despised the regular kais. 'History' 'Millions of Years before DBMS' Armazon was born on the Core World, but, wasn't created correctly, making him known as a Makaioshin. This led to the Kais who were alive at that time to try to kill the still weak fruit. However, even though they thought they destroyed him, they actually failed, leaving the fruit to gather energy for millions of years in the mortal world. 'Less than 50 Years Before DBMS' After gaining a body thirty years before DBMS, the Makaioshin terrorized the 8th universe, eventually coming to almost completely control it. Only the Armazon Resistance, which was formed one year later, stood in his way, starting the Armazon War. Thanks to his superior soldiers, which he created, the Armazon Resistance stood little chance, at first. To make things even worse for the resistance, Armazon made the PCA, a giant headquarters consisting of multiple planets. However, thanks to the Supreme Kais of that universe joining in 15 years into the war, they were able to take out many more soldiers then they had before that point and staying intact for ten years, until Armazon found out they were kais. Angered, he made four executioners, with two of them, named Gilted and Silted, being able to kill the North Supreme Kai, the South Supreme Kai, and both of their attendants. After his third executioner, Dioma, was killed by the East and West Supreme Kais, the Makiaoshin took matters into his own hands for the last two kais, setting up a trap for them and killing them both himself. For five years after that point, his remaining three executioners became the generals of his army, and almost destroyed the Armazon Resistance. 'Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme' 'Armazon Arc' Despite being the main villain of the arc, he barely fights at all and merely watches as his minion Gilted fought Makafishugi. Before that, however, he took a piece of Makafishugi and fused it together with his two minions Golten and Silted to make Gilted. Later in the fight, he transformed Gilted into a copy of Makafishugi, allowing for him to easily overpower the Saiyan. Armazon merely kept watching the fight until Makafishugi revealed the Multiversal Spirit Bomb and leaves his PCA to try to throw off the attack. However, after it destroyed Gilted, Makafishugi teleported to him and threw it at the king, destroying the PCA and supposedly killing him. 'Armazon Soul Arc' However, it is later revealled that over time in the main timeline, Armazon was able to be reborn by absorbing Makashiugi's blood as well as his 'Guwina Arc' Armazon briefly appears as one of Guwina's shadow clones and is quickly taken out by Omni 'Power' Armazon is one of the strongest people in all of DBMS, to even compare to Guwina, the final villain in the series while in his regular form. While holding back significantly and in 1,000 pound armor, he can manipulate people and objects, to the point of bringing them to life, destroy Supreme Kais with ease, not even flinch at the sight of a Multiversal Spirit Bomb and, in turn, surpass even Makafishugi at the time. If he didn't hold back, he could had very easily destroyed all 12 universes and possibly beat Zeno in his Soul mode, as Guina's shadow copy wasn't a perfect replica as Melait had thought. This is evident as even Omni in his base form could destroy it. It was, instead, more of a bluff by the God of Destruction to scare them into thinking that they stood no chance against him. However, he can never surpass Chazios, although he could kill him in his weakened state. ... 'Forms' 'Armazon Soul' Although unintentional, thanks to Makafishugi sending him into his own PCA, over time, Armazon absorbed all of the PCA planet's cores, increasing his power tremendously. However, the cores also gave him a new weakness, as those were the only things keeping the king alive, meaning that if all of them were to be destroyed, Armazon would die. ... 'List of Characters Killed By Armazon' *'Many People from the Armazon Resistance' *'Universe 8 Western Supreme Kai' *'Universe 8 Eastern Supreme Kai' *'Demigra (Messed Up Time Periods) ' *'Demelait (Messed Up Time Periods)'-Technically killed by killing Demigra, putting Demelait out of existence *'Melait'-Technically killed by killing Demigra, putting Melait out of existence 'Trivia' *Armazon's "Armazon Soul" form is inspired by Marx Soul , who was also revived by absorbing a large amount of power. *Armazon was originally mentioned on the first post in the DBMS Roleplay series, so he was later brought back into the story (although this was at first, not intended) *Armazon is a pun on "armor". Category:Makaioshin Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Kais Category:Kaioshin